


So Innocent

by lily_zen



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Time, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_zen/pseuds/lily_zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibiusa catches Hotaru in a private moment; Hotaru becomes her tutor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Innocent

 

 

So Innocent

 

Fandom: Sailor Moon

Genre: Hentai

Pairing: Hotaru x Chibi Usa

Rating: X/NC-17

 

Warnings: This is pretty much pure porn. Girl on girl porn, at that. Don’t read this if you can’t handle that. Also, this is pretty OOC.

 

Notes: First of all, I haven’t written a lemon in about two years, so forgive me if I’m a little rusty. Secondly, this is only my second yuri fanfic, so cut me some slack on that too. Also, keep in mind that this is just for fun. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and the companies that own it, not me, and this fanfic is not for profit.

 

*

 

Chibi Usa was now a whomping thirteen years old, and so innocent that it pained her sixteen year old counterpart, Hotaru. The black haired girl had known for some time that she had a bit of a crush on Chibi Usa, and that fact was becoming painfully obvious to some who were all too observant of Hotaru, mainly her ‘parents,’ Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. The adults, however, were at a loss of what to do about it, or what advice to give her.

 

Hotaru herself had no clue either.

 

However, one particularly lonely day for the black haired girl, Chibi Usa came over with a movie and popcorn. She happily tromped up to her friend’s room, insisting that her ‘parents’ not warn Hotaru of her coming. Now, it wasn’t particularly late in the day, but nor was it early. It was about the time of day that dusk has already come and people were winding down from their busy days.

 

To Chibi Usa’s chagrin, she turned the doorknob and walked in the room shouting, “Hey, Ho—“ only to catch her friend doing her own winding down. Standing stock-still in the doorway, the pink haired girl simply stared at her equally shocked friend. Dressed in nothing but her underwear, a black tank top and black panties, caught with her hand down the front of said panties, Hotaru had no clue what to do.

 

Finally, coming to her senses, she hissed, “Close the door!” Stunned into action, Chibi Usa did so, stepping fully in the room as she did. Then she stood there, still staring while Hotaru removed her hand from her panties, wiping it gently on a Kleenex. “Well?” the sixteen year old finally asked her friend.

 

The only thing she could come up with was, “I had no idea you did that, Hotaru…”

 

The black haired girl blushed, embarrassed to be caught in such a state. Then she remembered the pornography playing on the television, and shut it off post-haste. Even more embarrassed than before, Hotaru turned a becoming shade of pink, whereas her blush had been light before in comparison.

 

“Of course, I do, Chibi Usa. I mean, I’m sixteen…with all the normal hormones that a sixteen year old has. I’d probably go crazy if I didn’t,” Hotaru told her friend in a small voice. “Don’t you?”

 

Chibi Usa mutely shook her head. “I mean…I’ve never thought much about it. We had sex education in school, but that didn’t really teach us much. They mostly talked about STDs. The most they said about masturbation is that it’s healthy and perfectly normal.”

 

Hotaru sensed an opportunity, and she took a chance. “…I guess I could teach you,” she volunteered hesitantly. Curious, the pink haired girl took a few steps closer, stopping when she reached the end of Hotaru’s massive four-posted bed, complete with violet gauzy curtains, which were now pulled back to allow for a better view of the television. “I guess…” Chibi Usa agreed, “How?”

 

“Well,” the black haired girl thought very hard and fast, “I can show you. On me, that is. Then you can try. Monkey see, monkey do, right?” The last was said cheerfully, in an effort to diffuse the tension forming between them. It had the desired effect, and made Chibi Usa laugh. When she collected herself, the pink haired girl said, “That sounds like a good plan. If I don’t like it we can stop though, right?”

 

“Yes, of course,” Hotaru quickly agreed, very eager to please in this situation. She just might get what she’d been wanting for quite some time, and she had no intention of screwing it up. “…Okay,” Chibi Usa paused, “How do we start?” She cautiously put down her bookbag, which contained the movie and popcorn that she’d initially brought. However, this was far more interesting than a new romantic comedy.

 

“Um…” Hotaru stammered, “Take off your clothes. You can leave your underwear on if you want to. Sometimes I do it with my underwear on, just in case someone comes in.” Obediently, Chibi Usa disrobed, saying as she did so, “I hope you know what you’re doing, Hotaru. Otherwise this is just going to be weird.” The black haired girl didn’t want to point out that it was already weird…and already more arousing than the pornography she’d just been watching.

 

“You know you can sit on the bed, right?” she asked her pink-haired friend, who had quite unfortunately left her lacy white bra and underwear on. Then again, it was pretty hot. Chibi Usa was so damn innocent.

 

Chibi Usa smiled nervously in response, and clambered up onto the bed, sitting on her knees near the foot of it. Hotaru tried not to sigh in annoyance. “Okay,” she began, “So I’m going to get myself off. Then you give it a try.”

 

The pink haired girl nodded studiously, swallowed nervously, and sat obediently watching as Hotaru began to massage her breasts over the cloth. She closed her violet eyes as she did so, and sighed in pleasure, imagining that it was Chibi Usa touching her. Growing more aroused, she whipped off her tank top and heard her pink-haired spectator gasp in surprise. However, as this was technically a lesson, Hotaru refused to stop at the sound. Not until Chibi Usa said the word.

 

Carefully, Hotaru teased her nipples to tight peaks, and when they were hard, began to tweak, twist, and rub them. “Oh my god…” she murmured without realizing it. Finally, one of her hands wandered away from pleasing her breasts, sweeping up her chest to rub gently at her neck, and whisper its way back down her body.

 

Finally, her restless hand arrived at her crotch, and gently rubbed it over the fabric, enjoying the fact that she was so wet the cloth of her panties was damp. That same hand then snuck underneath the fabric and began stroking her wet pussy, playing in the lubrication that had gathered there. The pleasure of it made her moan.

 

Meanwhile, Chibi Usa had been watching all of this with wide eyes, following every motion, drawing in every detail. Somewhere along the line it had become less of a lesson to her, and more of…something else. Her nipples were hard, and it was clear to see that through her lacy bra. Her breathing had accelerated, her breasts rising and falling with the motion. Slowly, her nails had begun to bunch up the fabric of Hotaru’s comforter, and…she was getting aroused. That hardly ever happened to her, and when it did she didn’t do anything about it.

 

Now she was about to.

 

Hands still clenched in fabric, Chibi Usa spoke. “I can’t see, Hotaru,” she complained, her voice taking on an edge she didn’t recognize. Startled out of her happy place, Hotaru’s violet eyes opened. Their pleasure-glazed gaze landed on Chibi Usa’s lingerie-clad form. “Oh,” Hotaru said, “I’m sorry. I guess you can’t really learn anything if you can’t see…”

 

Slowly, she slipped off her panties, and sat propped up on the pillows. The black haired girl brought her legs up slowly, then spread them to either side in a subtle peep show. “See this bump?” she asked, pointing to her clit. “Yeah…” Chibi Usa said, then cleared her throat because that one word had come out as a dry croak. “That’s your clit,” Hotaru explained, “That’s one way to have an orgasm. The other two are your G-spot and vaginal.”

 

“Have you had all three?” Chibi Usa asked, wide-eyed but curious all the same. “No,” the black haired girl responded, “Only clitoral.” Hotaru then sighed, wondering when she’d ever get to experience those. “Hotaru…” Chibi Usa prompted, “You’re supposed to be showing me.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Hotaru said sheepishly, and began to rub her clit in response. “See, you just do it like this.” Her hips began to rise up and down in time with her stimulation. All of the teasing and the fantasizing were coming to a culmination within her, and soon she was bucking wildly, rubbing feverishly through her own orgasm, trying to soothe her throbbing cunt.

 

When she lay spent and panting, Chibi Usa finally commented. “Um…wow. Okay, so…my turn?” she asked, completely turned on just from watching her friend’s performance. “Yup,” Hotaru panted out.

 

Ready and suddenly eager to try out the whole masturbation thing, Chibi Usa began as Hotaru had, playing with her own breasts. It was good…very good. Without thinking, she pulled aside the cups of her bra and began playing with her hardened nipples the way she’d seen Hotaru do it. It sent little shock waves of pleasure throughout her body, finally finding a home in her groin.

 

Extremely excited and eager to keep going, Chibi Usa shoved a hand down her panties, rubbing over her hot, aching crotch. “The bump, right?” she whispered, even as she began to rub a finger over it. “Yup,” Hotaru responded after swallowing. She’d tried to speak prior to that, but found her voice wouldn’t come.

 

Even though she’d just come, she was turned on all over again watching Chibi Usa pleasure herself for the first time. “Mm,” the pink haired girl moaned, her hips beginning to move in time. “This is nice. I can’t believe I never tried this before.” Hotaru opted not to comment, enthralled as she was with Chibi Usa’s display. However, as she began to climb towards orgasm, the pink haired girl hesitated.

 

Her eyes flew open, and she said, “Hotaru, I’m scared,” even as she continued to rub. “There’s no reason to be scared, Chibi Usa,” her friend assured her, “Really. Just keep going. You’ll see.” With that reassurance, Chibi Usa kept circling her swollen clitoris, moving faster and faster. The heat was building within her, like a gasket ready to blow, until finally she did so, crying out loudly, her hand moving frantically over her pussy. “Oh my god,” she kept saying, until finally she flopped on the bed bonelessly.

 

Panting from exertion, Chibi Usa lay silent for awhile. Finally, when she was able to speak she said, “Thank you, Hotaru. You’ve given me a great gift. Someday, I’ll pay you back.”

 

“That’s okay, Chibi Usa. You don’t have to,” Hotaru told her, even though she desperately wanted her to. “After all, we’re friends, no strings attached.” Still, Chibi Usa vowed to herself that she’d find a way to pay Hotaru back…someday.

 

*

 

TBC…?

 


End file.
